


J is for Jekyll

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [10]
Category: Jekyll (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lion and Lioness on the hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jekyll

J is for Jeykll

Own Nothing.

One-Shot

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smirked as she let her eyes grace over his body flirtatiously as she sipped her drink. He hasn't made her yet, so she got to enjoy the view without him noticing. He was much older than any man that she ever felt attractive too, he seemed almost evil to her, and she knew a bad guy when she saw one. His body just screamed dangerous, from the dark clothes to the way his face was set. She knew that he wasn't someone to mess with. She watched as his eyes flittered through the crowds as he sipped his drink. He had pounded down drink after drink for the last hour that she had been there.

She looked up annoyed when a good looking man blocked her view. She sipped her drink and offered a small smile as the man tried to pick her up. Darcy set her empty glass down after a few minutes of the guy, Jeff- he said, trying to make a move on her. She glanced around and noticed that the mysterious man had disappeared. "Thanks." Darcy stated as she smiled up at the guy. "But I have a big day tomorrow, got to go." She waved goodbye and slipped away from the annoying man and walked out of the club. She shivered slightly as the cold English hair tickled her skin. She felt for her mini taser in her pockets of her pants before she started walking down the street.

She walked passed a few buildings before she felt an arm grab her and slammed her into the brick wall of the alley. Her hand went for her taser, but his hand stopped her. "You've been eyein' me all night love." His hot whisper in her ear, his thick accent that she couldn't quite place stopped her breath in her throat. He gripped the wrist closest to her taser as he dragged a finger from his other hand down her opposite arm. "You should know better than to mess with a lion Love."

Darcy snorted as she straightened her head, she lifted her chin and stared him straight in the eye. "Everyone knows that the Lionesses are the ones who hunt." She stated with an even tone. "They're the ones you should be afraid of." She rolled her hips closer to him.

His eyes darkened a few shades and his smile was stark contrast in the lamp light. He pressed closer to her, he could feel her heart rate fasten even with her false bravado telling him otherwise. "Is that so dearie?"

She leaned her head forward, their noses were almost touching. She tilted her head slightly to the side and stared up into his eyes. "The Lioness hunt and herd their prey, right where she wants them." She lifted up her foot and let her heel slide up his leg and stopped at the back of his knee. She used that to leverage him closer to her.

His laughter was dark as he loosened the hand on her wrist and gripped her hips to grind into them. He leaned his head forward and nipped along her neck, his grin widened as he listened to her moan. "And what makes you think that I didn't hunt you down?" He whispered as he nipped her earlobe.

Darcy rolled her eyes and she pushed against him, she turned them around to where she trapped him against the brick wall. Her legs wrapped around his as she continued to roll against him, she kissed his cheek and then his nose. "Because, I have right where I want you." She whispered as her hands trailed down to his belt buckle. She quickly unfastened it and slid one of her hands into his pants. Her eyes lit up when he let his head roll back to the wall. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers'.


End file.
